


Anniversary gift

by mangaobsessed18



Series: Petrathea week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: Day 3: AriaYears after the war Petra and Dorothea celebrate their anniversary. What's the best gift to get a songstress?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Petrathea week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682956
Kudos: 14





	Anniversary gift

Dorothea hated speaking with diplomats and traders. She never really liked having to deal with all those nobles. They had been horrible to her her whole life. Sometimes she wondered why she did not delegate these meetings to others. No, she knew why. Even though the government had come a long way changing people's minds became a lot harder. As such xenophobia and racism were still rampant in Fodlan. So she stayed at the meetings because anyone from Brigid would receive so much more resistance and negativity from all the Fodlan nobles. 

Well at least she was done for the day. She could not wait to be home and see her beloved wife. Petra was the light of her life and the only reason she bothers with those meetings in the first place. They both knew that nobles would prefer to deal with Dorothea than Petra even though the both held the title of queen. Dorothea would do anything to make her life easier. Petra sometimes insisted on taking the meetings and she was usually successful in negotiating. When she finished those meetings she would tell Dorothea of how disrespectful the nobles were to her. After every time this happened Dorothea's resolve to handle the meetings herself would be renewed.

She was almost back to the palace. She hoped Petra was having a better day than she was. She could not remember what was on her wife's schedule today. They were both always so busy now. It was worth it though, to help her wife make their nation on equal footing with Fodlan. She did wish they had some more time for themselves. She hoped that Petra at least made a little time tonight, after all, it was their anniversary. 

Petra had first asked her out during the war. Even back then they did not have much time together. There were battles at least once a month, often more. Between preparing, fighting, and training there was rarely down time. Still they managed to have some time to themselves. On their first date Petra had taken her to have a picnic. 

She usually disliked being outside, in the elements, when it was not necessary. That day it was warm and bright outside. Petra had even brought one of her pelts since she knew Dorothea would hate to sit on the grass. They had a wonderful meal that Petra took from the cafeteria. They stayed out for hours after eating, usually chatting, sometimes just enjoying eachothers company. At one point Dorothea sang for her. It was a song from her opera days. It was a song about falling in love and hanging onto it forever. 

At the time it had been wishful thinking. Dorothea had been positive that it would last. After all Petra would be queen one day, why would she want her? Years later here they were, happily married and ruling together.

She had more self esteem now. It had improved drastically with Petra's support. She was so grateful to her wife. Dorothea had been through a dark time during and after the war. Petra never gave up on her, even now when she had bad days Petra would cancel everything to stay by her side. She was positive now that Petra would never willingly leave her.

Dorothea had finally made it back to the palace. She debated going for a walk through the gardens and getting lost in her memories again. Ultimately she decided to go back to their room, still worn out from the meetings. 

When she got to the hallway leading to their room she heard singing. She was pretty sure it was in Fodlanize too. Which was odd, while staff had started to pick up some terms no one spoke it fluently. Petra still had some trouble with syntax and Dorothea had never heard her sing. As she got closer she was sure that the song was in Fodlanize. She even began to recognize the song, one she did she stopped mid step. It was the same song she had sung to Petra on their first date.

She slowly turned the corner into their room. Her eyes locked on Petra. She could not believe it, Petra was singing the song. She just stared captivated by her wife. She must have made some noise though causing Petra to turn around startled.

"Ah, Dorothea, you are being surprising me!" Petra exclaimed. 

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you." Dorothea apologised. 

"Petra I don't know you could sing."

"I was only having learning recently." Petra said slightly sheepish.

"Why did you want to learn, and why didn't you ask me?" Dorothea asked, slightly annoyed.

She used to be a singer for a living! Why would Petra not ask her if she wanted to learn? Dorothea really disliked this train of thought. If she kept going it was bound to bring up old anxieties. 

Petra must have been able read something in her expression because the next thing she said was reassuring.

"Do not be worrying! I am loving your singing! I was only not having asked because..." Petra trailed off.

Dorothea waited patiently for her to find her words. 

"I was wanting to be surprising you." Petra said, embarrassed. 

"Well you've certainly done that." Dorothea said jokingly. "What was the surprise for though?"

"It was being for today." Petra explained, blushing. "I was having thinking that you would be having enjoyment from me singing. I was having hope you would be liking to hear the first song you were having been singing to me." 

Petra's blush got worse as she spoke. Dorothea would usually tease her about it but was too stunned. She blinked a few times to regain focus. Petra however grew more embarrassed and timid as she waited.

"I am having hope that is okay." Petra said shyly. 

"It's absolutely fine sweetheart." Dorothea reassured her, smiling widely. "That is such a sweet gesture, really I promise. I was very surprised, and you sang so well!"

"I am having gladness that you are liking it!" Petra exclaimed. " I was having worry that I would not be doing well. I was working with hardness to be making sure I would be doing well."

"It was great Petra." Dorothea restated.

"Would you like to sing together?" Dorothea offered.

"I would be liking that greatly!" Petra exclaimed with a large smile.

What a wonderful anniversary Dorothea thought as they started singing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 3! 
> 
> I figure usually Dorothea sings, so let's try this.


End file.
